The invention relates to gemini surfactants, optionally in combination with ingredients customary in dishwashing detergents and cleaners, optionally with further nonionic surfactants and anionic surfactants, and to the use of such gemini surfactants for improving the wetting behavior and compatibility with plastics, for the simplified preparation of solid cleaners and as foam-suppressing surfactant in rinse aid formulations.
Compositions for the washing and cleaning of hard nontextile surfaces which occur in the household and industrial sector, should mostly develop, upon use, a small volume of foam which further decreases significantly within a few minutes. Compositions of this type have been known for a long time and are established in the market. These are essentially aqueous surfactant solutions of varying type with or without the addition of builders, solubility promoters (hydrotropic agents) or solvents. However, to demonstrate the effectiveness, a certain foaming of the application solution at the start of the cleaning operation is desired by the consumer, although the foam should rapidly collapse so that surfaces which have been cleaned once do not have to be wiped again. For this purpose, low-foaming nonionic surfactants are usually added to compositions of said type.
Nowadays, higher requirements are placed on dishes washed by machine than on dishes washed manually. For example, an item of tableware which has been completely cleaned of food residues is not assessed as perfect if, after the machine dishwashing, it still has whitish marks based on water hardness or other mineral salts which, for a lack of wetting agents, originate from dried-up water drops.
In order to obtain gleaming and spotless tableware, a rinse aid is therefore used. The addition of a liquid or solid rinse aid, which may be added separately or is already in ready-to-use presentation form with the detergent and/or regenerating salt (xe2x80x9c2 in 1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c3 in 1xe2x80x9d, e.g. in the form of tabs and powders), ensures that the water runs off as completely as possible from the ware, so that the various surfaces are residue-free and gleaming at the end of the wash program.
Commercially available dishwashing detergents and cleaners are mixtures of, for example, nonionic surfactants, solubility promoters, organic acids and solvents, water and optionally preservatives and fragrances. The aim of the surfactants in these compositions is to influence the interfacial tension of the water so that it can run off from the wear in the thinnest possible coherent film so that, during the subsequent drying operation, no water drops, streaks or films remain (wetting action or wetting behavior).
For this reason, these surfactants must also suppress the foam which arises as a result of food residues in the dishwashing machine. Since most rinse aids comprise acids to improve the clear drying effect, the surfactants used must additionally be relatively hydrolysis-insensitive toward acids.
Combined products of dishwashing detergent with incorporated rinse aid are used increasingly in the household and also in the commercial sectors. The rinse aid has been added beforehand to household dishwashing detergents and, after the prerinse and washing cycle at just below 40xc2x0 C.-65xc2x0 C., are released into the detergent chamber. The rinse aid dissolves from the combined dishwashing detergents (e.g. xe2x80x9c2 in 1xe2x80x9d tablets or powder) in a time-delayed manner relative to the detergent and is thus metered into the detergent chamber.
Industrial dishwashing machines operate with only one wash liquor which is only replaced by the addition of the dishwashing solution from the previous wash cycle. There is thus no complete water change during the entire wash program. For this reason, the dishwashing detergent and cleaner must also have a foam-suppressing action, be thermally stable at a sharp temperature gradient of 85-35xc2x0 C. and, in addition, must be sufficiently stable toward alkali and active chlorine.
An object of the present invention was to provide dishwashing detergents and cleaners which simultaneously exhibit good foaming behavior and cleaning behavior, but in particular very good run-off behavior, i.e. an improvement in the wetting behavior on plastic surfaces, and high material compatibility, in particular with plastics. In addition, the aim was to be able to prepare solid cleaner formulations in a simplified manner.
The object was achieved by using selected surfactants of the gemini surfactant type.
The invention provides gemini surfactants of the formula (I)
Rxe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94[OCH2CH2]x-Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
in which R is a linear or branched alkyl and/or alkenyl radical having 4 to 22, preferably 8 to 18, in particular 8 to 12 carbon atoms and x is 5 to 90, preferably 10 to 45 and in particular 12 to 35.
Gemini Surfactants
Generally, gemini surfactants are prepared by reacting 1,2-epoxyalkanes (CH2CHOxe2x80x94R), where R is a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl and/or alkenyl radical, with polyols.
Polyol is used here as the collective term for polyhydric alcohols or polyalkylene glycols, i.e. as an organic compound which contains at least two hydroxyl groups in the molecule. Polyalkylene glycols are also to be understood as meaning reaction products of polyhydric alcohols with alkoxylation reagents such as ethylene oxide and propylene oxide.
For the purposes of the invention, polyethylene glycol HOxe2x80x94[OCH2CH2]xxe2x80x94OH is used as polyol.
Particular preference is given to gemini surfactants of the formula (I) where x is 10 to 45, preferably 12 to 35.
Very particular preference is given to gemini surfactants of the formula (I) where R is a linear or branched alkyl radical having 8 to 12 carbon atoms.
Preference is also given to gemini surfactants of the formula (I) where R is a linear alkyl radical having 8 to 12 carbon atoms, in particular having 10 carbon atoms.
In a further embodiment, preference is given to gemini surfactants of the formula (I) which are characterized in that they comprise at least 80% by weight, preferably 85 to 100% by weight, in particular 95 to 100% by weight, of gemini surfactants in which all the free hydroxyl groups of the polyethylene glycol are capped with 1,2-epoxyalkane units.
In addition, in a further embodiment, dishwashing detergents and cleaners are claimed which comprise the gemini surfactants according to the invention and further ingredients customary in dishwashing detergents and cleaners.
These customary ingredients can, as described below, be alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides, further nonionic surfactants, anionic surfactants, builders, enzymes and further auxiliaries and additives.
Very particular preference is given here to dishwashing detergents and cleaners which comprise gemini surfactants of the formula (I) in which x is 5 to 90, preferably 10 to 45, in particular 12 to 35 and R is a linear or branched alkyl and/or alkenyl radical having 4 to 22 carbon atoms.
Alkyl and/or Alkenyl Oligoglycosides
In a further embodiment, the dishwashing detergents and cleaners according to the invention comprise alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides of the formula (II)
xe2x80x83R1Oxe2x80x94[G]pxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
where R1 is an alkyl and/or alkenyl radical having 4 to 22 carbon atoms, G is a sugar radical having 5 or 6 carbon atoms and p is a number from 1 to 10.
They can be obtained by the appropriate methods of preparative organic chemistry. The alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides can be derived from aldoses or ketoses having 5 or 6 carbon atoms, preferably glucose. The preferred alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides are thus alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglucosides.
The alkyl radical R1 can be derived from primary saturated alcohols. Typical examples are butanol-1, caproic, enanthic, caprylic, pelargonic, capric alcohol, undecanol-1, lauryl alcohol, tridecanol-1, myristyl alcohol, pentadecanol-1, cetyl alcohol, palmityl alcohol, heptadecanol-1, stearyl alcohol, isostearyl alcohol, nonadecanol-1, arachidyl alcohol, heneicosanol-1, and behenyl alcohol, and technical-grade mixtures thereof, as are obtained, for example, in the hydrogenation of technical-grade fatty acid methyl esters or in the course of the hydrogenation of aldehydes from the Roelen oxo synthesis.
The alkenyl radical R1 can be derived from primary unsaturated alcohols. Typical examples of unsaturated alcohols are undecen-1-ol, oleyl alcohol, elaidyl alcohol, ricinol alcohol, linoleyl alcohol, linolenyl alcohol, gadoleyl alcohol, arachidonyl alcohol, eurucyl alcohol, brassidyl alcohol, palmoleyl alcohol, petroselinyl alcohol, arachyl alcohol, and technical-grade mixtures thereof which can be obtained as described above.
Preference is given to alkyl or alkenyl radical R1 derived from primary alcohols having 6 to 16 carbon atoms.
Alkyl oligoglucosides of chain length C8-C10 which form as forerunnings in the fractional distillation of technical-grade C8-C18-coconut fatty alcohol and may be contaminated with a proportion of less than 6% by weight of C12-alcohol, and also alkyl oligoglucosides based on technical-grade C9/11-oxo alcohols are particularly suitable.
The alkyl or alkenyl radical R1 can also be derived from primary alcohols having 12 to 14 carbon atoms.
The index p in the general formula (II) gives the degree of oligomerization (DP), i.e. the distribution of mono- and oligoglycosides and is a number between 1 and 10. While p in a given compound must always be a whole number and here, in particular, can assume the values p=1 to 3, the value p for a certain alkyl oligoglycoside is an analytically determined calculated parameter which in most cases is a fraction.
Preference is given to using alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides with an average degree of oligomerization p of from 1.1 to 2.0. From an applications view point, preference is given to both alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides whose degree of oligomerization is less than 2.0 and in particular is between 1.2 and 1.7.
Preference is given to using alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides of the formula (II), where p is a number from 1 to 3 and R1 is an alkyl radical having 6 to 16 carbon atoms.
In a preferred embodiment, the dishwashing detergents and cleaners according to the invention comprise 0.01 to 25% by weight, preferably 0.025 to 20% by weight and in particular 0.1 to 15% by weight of gemini surfactants of the formula (I), calculated as active substance, based on the compositions.
Active substance is defined here as the mass of surfactant (calculated as 100%-pure substance) which are present in the composition.
In a further embodiment, the dishwashing detergents and cleaners according to the invention comprise 0.01 to 30% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 20% by weight and in particular 0.2 to 15% by weight of alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides of the formula (II), calculated as active substance, based on the compositions.
Nonionic Surfactants
The dishwashing detergents and cleaners according to the invention can comprise further nonionic surfactants. Typical examples of nonionic surfactants are alkoxylates of alkanols, terminally capped alkoxylates of alkanols without free OH groups, alkoxylated fatty acid lower alkyl esters, amine oxides, alkylphenol polyglycol ethers, fatty acid polyglycol esters, fatty acid amide polyglycol ethers, fatty amine polyglycol ethers, alkoxylated triglycerides, mixed ethers or mixed formals, fatty acid N-alkylglucamides, protein hydrolysates (in particular plant products based on wheat), polyol fatty acid esters, sugar esters, sorbitan esters and polysorbates. If the nonionic surfactants contain polyglycol ether chains, these may have a conventional homolog distribution, but preferably have a narrowed homolog distribution.
Preference is given to the other nonionic surfactants chosen from the group formed by alkoxylates of alkanols, in particular fatty alcohol polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol ethers (FAEO/PO) of the formula (III) and fatty alcohol polypropylene glycol/polyethylene glycol ethers (FAPO/EO) of the formula (IV), terminally capped alkoxylates of alkanols, in particular terminally capped fatty alcohol polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol ethers or terminally capped fatty alcohol polypropylene glycol/polyethylene glycol ethers, and fatty acid lower alkyl esters and amine oxides.
Fatty Alcohol Polyethylene Glycol/Polypropylene Glycol Ethers
In a preferred embodiment, use is made of fatty alcohol polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol ethers of the formula (III), which may be terminally capped,
R6O(CH2CH2O)n1[CH2(CH3)CHO]mR7xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
in which R6 is an alkyl and/or alkenyl radical having 8 to 22 carbon atoms, R7 is H or an alkyl radical having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, n1 is a number from 1 to 40, preferably 1 to 30, in particular 1 to 15, and m is 0 or a number from 1 to 10.
Fatty Alcohol Polypropylene Glycol/Polyethylene Glycol Ethers
Also suitable are fatty alcohol polypropylene glycol/polyethylene glycol ethers of the formula (IV) which may be terminally capped,
R8O[CH2(CH3)CHO]q(CH2CH2O)rR9xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
in which R8 is an alkyl and/or alkenyl radical having 8 to 22 carbon atoms, R9 is H or an alkyl radical having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, q is a number from 1 to 5 and r is a number from 0 to 15.
According to a preferred embodiment, the dishwashing detergents and cleaners according to the invention comprise fatty alcohol polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol ethers of the formula (III) in which R6 is an aliphatic, saturated, straight-chain or branched alkyl radical having 8 to 16 carbon atoms, n1 is a number from 1 to 10, and m is 0 and R7 is hydrogen. These are addition products of from 1 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide onto monofunctional alcohols. Suitable alcohols are the alcohols described above, such as fatty alcohols, oxo alcohols and Guerbet alcohols.
Of such alcohol ethyoxylates, those which have a narrowed homolog distribution are also suitable.
Further suitable representatives of non-terminally capped representatives are those of the formula (III) in which R6 is an aliphatic, saturated, straight-chain or branched alkyl radical having 8 to 16 carbon atoms, n1 is a number from 2 to 7, m is a number from 3 to 7 and R7 is hydrogen. These are addition products of monofunctional alcohols of the type already described alkoxylated firstly with 2 to 7 mol of ethylene oxide and then with 3 to 7 mol of propylene oxide.
The terminally capped compounds of the formula (III) are capped with an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms (R7). Such compounds are often also referred to in the literature as mixed ethers. Suitable representatives are methyl group-capped compounds of the formula (III) in which R6 is an aliphatic, saturated, straight-chain or branched alkyl radical having 8 to 16 carbon atoms, n1 is a number from 2 to 7, m is a number from 3 to 7 and R7 is a methyl group. Such compounds can be prepared readily by reacting the corresponding non-terminally capped fatty alcohol polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol ethers with methyl chloride in the presence of a base.
Suitable representatives of alkyl-terminally capped compounds are those of the formula (III) in which R6 is an aliphatic, saturated, straight-chain or branched alkyl radical having 8 to 16 carbon atoms, n1 is a number from 5 to 15, m is 0 and R7 is an alkyl group having 4 to 8 carbon atoms. The terminal capping is preferably carried out with a straight-chain or branched butyl group by reacting the corresponding fatty alcohol polyethylene glycol ether with n-butyl chloride or with tert-butyl chloride in the presence of bases.
Instead of the compounds of the formula (III) or in a mixture therewith, it is also possible for terminally capped fatty alcohol polypropylene glycol/polyethylene glycol ethers of the formula (IV) to be present. Such compounds are described, for example, in German Laid-Open Specification DE-A1-43 23 252. Particularly preferred representatives of the compounds of the formula (IV) are those in which R8 is an aliphatic, saturated, straight-chain or branched alkyl radical having 8 to 16 carbon atoms, q is a number from 1 to 5, r is a number from 1 to 6 and R9 is hydrogen. These are preferably addition products of from 1 to 5 mol of propylene oxide and from 1 to 6 mol of ethylene oxide onto monofunctional alcohols which have already been described as suitable in connection with the gemini surfactants.
Alkoxylated Fatty Acid Lower Alkyl Esters
Suitable alkoxylated fatty acid lower alkyl esters are surfactants of the formula (V),
R10COxe2x80x94(OCH2CHR11)wOR12xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
in which R10CO is a linear or branched, saturated and/or unsaturated acyl radical having 6 to 22 carbon atoms, R 11 is hydrogen or methyl, R12 is linear or branched alkyl radicals having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and w is a number from 1 to 20. Typical examples are the formal insertion products of, on average, from 1 to 20 and preferably 5 to 10, mol of ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide into the methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl and tert-butyl esters of caproic acid, caprylic acid, 2-ethylhexanoic acid, capric acid, lauric acid, isotridecanoic acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid, palmoleic acid, stearic acid, isostearic acid, oleic acid, elaidic acid, petroselic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid, elaeostearic acid, arachidic acid, gadoleic acid, behenic acid and erucic acid, and technical-grade mixtures thereof. The products are usually prepared by inserting the alkylene oxides into the carbonyl ester bond in the presence of special catalysts, such as, for example, calcined hydrotalcite. Particular preference is given to reaction products of, on average, 5 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide into the ester bond of technical-grade coconut fatty acid methyl esters.
Amine Oxides
In amine oxides which may be used are compounds of the formula (VI) and/or [lacuna]. 
The preparation of the amine oxides of the formula (VI) starts from tertiary fatty amines which have at least one long alkyl radical, which are oxidized in the presence of hydrogen peroxide. In the amine oxides of the formula (VI) which are suitable for the purposes of the invention, R13 is a linear or branched alkyl radical having 6 to 22, preferably 12 to 18, carbon atoms, and R14 and R15, independently of one another, are R13 or an optionally hydroxy-substituted alkyl radical having 1 to 4 carbon atoms. Preference is given to using amine oxides of the formula (VI) in which R13 and R14 are C12/14- or C12/18-cocoalkyl radicals, and R15 is a methyl or a hydroxyethyl radical. Preference is likewise given to amine oxides of the formula (VI) in which R13 is a C12/14- or C12/18-cocoalkyl radical and R14 and R15 have the meaning of a methyl or hydroxyethyl radical.
Further suitable amine oxides are alkylamido-amine oxides of the formula (VII), where the alkylamido radical R23CONH is formed as a result of the reaction of linear or branched carboxylic acids, preferably having 6 to 22, preferably having 12 to 18, carbon atoms, in particular from C12/14- or C12/18-fatty acids with amines.
Here, R24 is a linear or branched alkylene group having 2 to 6, preferably 2 to 4, carbon atoms and R14 and R15 have the meaning given in formula (VI).
The further nonionic surfactants can be present in the dishwashing detergents and cleaners according to the invention in amounts of from 0.1 to 15% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 10% by weight, in particular 1 to 8% by weight, calculated as active substance, based on the compositions.
According to the present invention, the dishwashing detergents and cleaners according to the invention may comprise anionic surfactants.
Anionic Surfactants
Typical examples of anionic surfactants are soaps, alkylbenzenesulfonates, secondary alkanesulfonates, olefinsulfonates, alkyl ether sulfonates, glycerol ether sulfonates, xcex1-methyl ester sulfonates, sulfo fatty acids, alkyl and/or alkenyl sulfates, alkyl ether sulfates, glycerol ether sulfates, hydroxy mixed ether sulfates, monoglyceride (ether) sulfates, fatty acid amide (ether) sulfates, mono- and dialkyl sulfo-succinates, mono- and dialkyl sulfosuccinamates, sulfotriglycerides, amide soaps, ether carboxylic acids and salts thereof, fatty acid eisethionates, fatty acid sarcosinates, fatty acid taurides, N-acylamino acids, such as, for example, acyl lactylates, acyl tartrates, acyl glutamates and acyl aspartates, alkyl oligoglucoside sulfates, protein fatty acid condensates (in particular plant products based on wheat) and alkyl (ether) phosphates. If the anionic surfactants contain polyglycol ether chains, these may have a conventional homolog distribution, but preferably have a narrowed homolog distribution.
The anionic surfactants are preferably chosen from the group formed by alkyl and/or alkenyl sulfates, alkyl ether sulfates, alkylbenzenesulfonates, monoglyceride (ether) sulfates and alkanesulfonates, in particular fatty alcohol sulfates, fatty alcohol ether sulfates, secondary alkanesulfonates and linear alkylbenzene-sulfonates.
Alkyl and/or Alkenyl Sulfates
Alkyl and/or alkenyl sulfates, which are also frequently referred to as fatty alcohol sulfates, are to be understood as meaning the sulfation products of primary alcohols which conform to the formula (VIII)
R16Oxe2x80x94SO3Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIII)
in which R16 is a linear or branched, aliphatic alkyl and/or alkenyl radical having 6 to 22, preferably 12 to 18, carbon atoms, and X is an alkali metal and/or alkaline earth metal, ammonium, alkylammonium, alkanolammonium or glucammonium.
Typical examples of alkyl sulfates which can be used for the purposes of the invention are the sulfation products of caproic alcohol, caprylic alcohol, capric alcohol, 2-ethylhexyl alcohol, lauryl alcohol, myristyl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, palmoleyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, isostearyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, elaidyl alcohol, petroselinyl alcohol, arachidyl alcohol, gadoleyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol and erucyl alcohol, and technical-grade mixtures thereof which are obtained by high-pressure hydrogenation of technical-grade methyl ester fractions or aldehydes from the Roelen oxo synthesis. The sulfation products can preferably be used in the form of their alkali metal salts and in particular their sodium salts. Particular preference is given to alkyl sulfates based on C16/18-tallow fatty alcohols or vegetable fatty alcohols of comparable carbon chain distribution in the form of their sodium salts.
Alkyl Ether Sulfates
Alkyl ether sulfates (xe2x80x9cether sulfatesxe2x80x9d) are known anionic surfactants which are prepared industrially by SO3 or chlorosulfonic acid (CSA) sulfation of fatty alcohol or oxo alcohol polyglycol ethers and subsequent neutralization. For the purposes of the invention, suitable ether sulfates conform to the formula (IX)
R17Oxe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)aSO3Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IX)
in which R17 is a linear or branched alkyl and/or alkenyl radical having 6 to 22 carbon atoms, a is a number from 1 to 10 and X is an alkali metal and/or alkaline earth metal, ammonium, alkylammonium, alkanolammonium or glucammonium. Typical examples of the sulfates of addition products of, on average, 1 to 10 and in particular 2 to 5, mol of ethylene oxide onto caproic alcohol, caprylic alcohol, 2ethylhexyl alcohol, capric alcohol, lauryl alcohol, isotridecyl alcohol, myristyl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, palmoleyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, isostearyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, elaidyl alcohol, petroselinyl alcohol, arachidyl alcohol, gadoleyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol, erucyl alcohol and brassidyl alcohol, and the technical-grade mixtures thereof in the form of their sodium and/or magnesium salts. The ether sulfates may here have either a conventional homolog distribution or a narrowed homolog distribution. Particular preference is given to the use of ether sulfates based on adducts of, on average, 2 to 3 mol of ethylene oxide onto technical-grade C12/14- or C12/18-coconut fatty alcohol fractions in the form of their sodium and/or magnesium salts.
Alkylbenzenesulfonates
Alkylbenzenesulfonates preferably conform to the formula (X),
R18xe2x80x94Phxe2x80x94SO3Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X)
in which R18 is a branched, but preferably linear, alkyl radical having 10 to 18 carbon atoms, Ph is a phenyl radical and X is an alkali metal and/or alkaline earth metal, ammonium, alkylammonium, alkanolammonium or glucammonium. Preference is given to using dodecylbenzenesulfonates, tetradecylbenzenesulfonates, hexadecylbenzenesulfonates and technical-grade mixtures thereof in the form of the sodium salts.
Monoglyceride (Ether) Sulfates
Monoglyceride sulfates and monoglyceride ether sulfates are known anionic surfactants which can be obtained in accordance with the appropriate methods of preparative organic chemistry. They are usually prepared from triglycerides which, optionally after ethoxylation, are esterified to give the monoglycerides and are subsequently sulfated and neutralized. It is likewise possible to react the partial glycerides with suitable sulfation agents, preferably gaseous sulfur trioxide or chlorosulfonic acid [cf. EP 0561825 B1, EP 0561999 B1 (Henkel)]. The neutralized substances can, if desired, be subjected to ultrafiltration in order to reduce the electrolyte content to a desired degree [DE 4204700 Al (Henkel)]. Overviews relating to the chemistry of the monoglyceride sulfates are given, for example, by A. K. Biswas et al. in J.Am.Oil.Chem.Soc. 37, 171 (1960) and F. U. Ahmed J.Am.Oil.Chem.Soc. 67, 8 (1990). The monoglyceride (ether) sulfates be used for the purposes of the invention conform to the formula (XI) 
in which R19CO is a linear or branched acyl radical having 6 to 22 carbon atoms, c, d, and e are in total 0 or numbers from 1 to 30, preferably 2 to 10, and X is an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal. Typical examples of monoglyceride (ether) sulfates suitable for the purposes of the invention are the reaction products of lauric acid monoglyceride, coconut fatty acid monoglyceride, palmitic acid monoglyceride, stearic acid monoglyceride, oleic acid monoglyceride and tallow fatty acid monoglyceride, and ethylene oxide adducts thereof with sulfur trioxide or chlorosulfonic acid in the form of their sodium salts. Preference is given to using monoglyceride sulfates of the formula (XI) in which R19CO is a linear acyl radical having 8 to 18 carbon atoms.
Alkanesulfonates
Alkanesulfonates are to be understood as meaning compounds of the formula (XII) 
R20 and R21 are alkyl radicals, where R20 and R21 together should not have more than 50 carbon atoms.
Expediently, the dishwashing detergents and cleaners can comprise 0.01 to 20% by weight, preferably 0.25 to 15% by weight, in particular 0.4 to 10% by weight, of anionic surfactants, calculated as active substance, based on the compositions. The remainder to 100% by weight can comprise auxiliaries and additives and water.
Auxiliaries and Additives
The dishwashing detergents and cleaners according to the invention can comprise, as customary ingredients or auxiliaries and additives, for example solubility promoters, such as cumenesulfonate, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, butyl glycol, diethylene glycol, propylene glycol monobutyl ether, polyethylene or polypropylene glycol ethers having molar masses of from 600 to 1 500 000, preferably with a molar mass of from 400 000 to 800 000, or in particular, butyl diglycol.
In addition, abrasive substances, such as quartz or wood flour or polyethylene frictional bodies, may be present. In many cases, an additional bactericidal action is desired, for which reason the dishwashing detergents and cleaners may comprise cationic surfactants or biocides, for example glucoprotamine.
Suitable builders are zeolites, phyllosilicates, phosphates, and ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, nitrilotriacetic acid, citric acid and salt thereof, and inorganic phosphonic acids.
Among the compounds which serve as peroxy bleaches, sodium perborate tetrahydrate and sodium perborate monohydrate are of particular importance. Further bleaches are, for example, peroxycarbonate, citrate perhydrates, and H2O2-supplying peracidic salts of peracids, such as perbenzoates, peroxyphthalates or diperoxydodecanedioic acid. They are usually used in amounts of from 0.1 to 40% by weight. Preference is given to the use of sodium perborate monohydrate in amounts of from 10 to 20% by weight and in particular from 10 to 15% by weight. The use of sodium percarbonate in combination with alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides is also preferred.
Suitable enzymes are those from the class of proteases, lipase, amylases, cellulases or mixtures thereof. Particularly suitable enzymatic active ingredients are those obtained from bacterial strains or fungi, such as Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus lichenformis and Strptomyces griseus. Preference is given to using proteases of the subtilisin type and, in particular, proteases obtained from Bacillus lentes. Their proportion can be about 0.1 to 6% by weight, preferably 0.2 to 2% by weight. The enzymes can be absorbed to carrier substances or be embedded in coating substances in order to protect them from premature decomposition.
In addition to mono- and polyfunctional alcohols and phosphonates, the compositions can comprise further enzyme stabilizers. For example, 0.5 to 1% by weight of sodium formate can be used. The use of proteases which have been stabilized with soluble calcium salts and a calcium content of, preferably, about 1.2% by weight, based on the enzyme, is also possible. However, the use of boron compounds, for example of boric acid, boric oxide, borax and other alkali metal borates, such as the salts of orthoboric acid (H3BO3), of metaboric acid (HBO2) and of pyroboric acid (tetraboric acid H2B4O7) is particularly advantageous.
In the case of use in machine washing processes, it may be advantageous to add customary foam inhibitors to the compositions. Suitable foam inhibitors comprise, for example, known organoolysiloxanes and/or paraffins or waxes. Foam regulators, such as, for example, soap, fatty acids, in particular coconut fatty acid and palm kernel fatty acid, may also be present.
Thickeners which can be used are, for example, hydrogenated castor oil, salts of long-chain fatty acids, which are preferably used in amounts of from 0 to 5% by weight and in particular in amounts of from 0.5 to 2% by weight, for example sodium, potassium aluminum, magnesium and titanium stearates or the sodium and/or potassium salts of behenic acid, and further polymeric compounds. The latter include, preferably, polyvinylpyrrolidone, urethanes and the salts of polymeric polycarboxylates, for example homopolymeric or copolymeric polyacrylates, polymethacrylates and, in particular, copolymers of acrylic acid with maleic acid, preferably those of 50 to 10% by weight of maleic acid. The relative molecular mass of the homopolymers is generally between 1000 and 100 000, that of the copolymers is between 2000 and 200 000, preferably between 50 000 and 120 000, based on the free acid. In particular, water-soluble polyacrylates which are crosslinked, for example, with about 1% of a polyallyl ether of sucrose and which have a relative molecular mass above 1 000 000 are also suitable. Examples thereof are polymers obtainable under the name Carbopol(copyright) 940 and 941. The crosslinked polyacrylates are preferably used in amounts not exceeding 1% by weight, particularly preferably in amounts of from 0.2 to 0.7% by weight.
In a further embodiment, preference is given to dishwashing detergents and cleaners, preferably for automatic dishwashing machines, which comprise 0.1 to 15% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 12% by weight, of surfactants which comprise gemini surfactants of the formula (I), in particular those based on polyethylene glycol where x is 10 to 45, R is a linear alkyl radical having 8 to 12 carbon atoms.
In addition, the compositions according to the invention comprise 5 to 90% by weight, preferably 10 to 80% by weight, of builders, 0.1 to 6% by weight of detergent enzyme, optionally 0.1 to 40% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 30% by weight, of bleaches and auxiliaries and additives. % by weight is to be understood as being based on the composition.
Very particular preference is given here to pulverulent or tablet dishwashing detergents which can also have a rinse aid function. In particular, preference is given here to the xe2x80x9c2 in 1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c3 in 1xe2x80x9d formulations described at the start for automatic dishwashing.
The present invention further provides for the use of gemini surfactants of the formula (I) for the washing and cleaning of hard surfaces, preferably in the household and the industrial and institutional sector.
The use in dishwashing detergents, bathroom cleaners, floor cleaners, cleaners in accordance with the clean shower concept (e.g. bathroom cleaners which are sprayed onto the walls and fixtures before and after showering so that the water and soap residues run off more easily, and thus dispensing with after-wiping), cockpit cleaners (car, aircraft, boat, motorcycle), window cleaners and all-purpose cleaners. Hard surfaces are, inter alia, ceramic surfaces, metal surfaces, painted surfaces, plastic surfaces and surfaces made of glass, stone, concrete, porcelain and wood.
The use of the gemini surfactants of the formula (I) according to the invention for improving the wetting behavior in dishwashing detergents and cleaners, preferably on hard surfaces, in particular in machine dishwashing detergents which comprise rinse aid is particularly preferred.
Also preferred is the use of gemini surfactants of the formula (I) for improving the plastics compatibility in dishwashing detergents and cleaners, in particular in machine dishwashing detergents which comprise rinse aid.
Also preferred is the use of gemini surfactants of the formula (I) in combination with alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides in the cleaning sectors listed hitherto.
Very particular preference is given to the gemini surfactants of the formula (I) according to the invention, optionally in combination with the other surfactants already described, for the simplified preparation of solid cleaner formulations. The gemini surfactants according to the invention can, because of their higher melting points, be incorporated more easily into dishwashing detergents and cleaner formulations, in particular into solid cleaners.
In addition, preference is given to the use of gemini surfactants according to formula (I) as foam-suppressing surfactant in dishwashing detergents and cleaners.
In contrast to the hydroxy mixed ethers known hitherto, the gemini surfactants according to the invention are characterized, in addition to their foam-suppressing action and the high compatibility, in particular toward plastic, by their higher melting points. As a result, they are particularly suitable for the simplified preparation of solid formulations. As a result of their higher melting points, the gemini surfactants likewise dissolve in the cleaning liquor later and develop their action in a time-delayed manner and in higher concentration. This effect can be utilized particularly advantageously in machine dishwashing detergents having built-in rinse aid.